


【本马达】命运（全文）

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck - Fandom, Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon
Summary: 《命运规划局》AU。所以用了原电影的剧情框架，呆的人设是套了原电影的议员呆人设。NC17





	【本马达】命运（全文）

1、  
3天前，年轻的众议员Matt Damon踌躇满志。  
在这次纽约州参议员竞选先期民调里，他遥遥领先对手10个百分点，这让他的竞选团队时刻处在亢奋之中。  
1天前，他在校友会上恶作剧的照片被刊登在各大报刊显要的版面上。众多谈话节目开始转变风向，一夜之间，他优势尽失。  
他甚至失去了自己出身的布鲁克林区的选票。  
半小时前，大部分的地区选举结果已经产生。NBC新闻直播里，主播们毫不讳言：Damon的败势无可挽回，而他的对手Roger Linfield，将赢得选举。  
楼下演讲厅里，他的支持者们失望地紧盯着直播屏幕。  
而此刻的他，却在这酒店某间洗手间里，被一个高大的男人压在大理石洗手台上，放肆地热吻。

装修豪华的洗手间空无一人。幽暗的光影中，一具挺拔健壮的身体将坐在洗手台上的年轻男人轻松圈在怀里，大手扣住他的后颈，将他压向自己。湿热的唇舌纠缠间带出阵阵喘息，又被吮吸到彼此口腔里，碰撞，交融，舌尖发麻，脸上渐渐蒸出热气，将他们黏得更紧。  
Matt觉得呼吸都变得困难，他被困在胸前的双手推了下男人宽厚的肩膀，却起不到任何效果。男人放缓了亲吻的节奏，从深吻变成轻吮，含着他的唇珠不住挑逗，舌头滑过他的齿列，顶着他退缩的舌尖，品尝他嘴里的每一处，反而比热吻更让Matt沉迷。  
淡淡的古龙水气息从男人的衣物与颈间透出，融合着他强烈的荷尔蒙气息，钻进Matt的鼻腔。他还闻到了一点苦苦的烟草味，很淡，很迷人——于是不知不觉被男人分开腿卡在他身体中间，将他抱得更紧，圈在他腰上的大手往下滑，抓住他被西裤紧紧裹着的臀部不轻不重地揉捏着，简直要将他整个人都嵌进自己的怀里。  
黏腻急促的气息声充斥着整个空间，被回声放大。直到Matt感觉自己肺里的空气都要被挤空了，意识都开始模糊，男人才稍稍放开了他。  
鼻尖对着鼻尖，两人凝视着对方的脸，忍不住又轻吻了下，终于分开。  
Matt想自己真的疯了。  
他甚至还不知道这人是谁。

Matt到洗手间来，只是想找个清静地方，准备待会的演讲稿。  
是的，失败者也要演讲。这是游戏的规则，你必须输得体面，漂亮，堂皇，滴水不漏。  
进来的时候他特意“hello”了半天，几个隔间都安安静静。于是他放心地反锁洗手间大门，用冷水洗了把脸醒醒脑子，对着镜子开始练习这该死的落选演讲。  
“我在红钩区长大……我不想给任何人惊喜……但我意外卷入了一些斗殴事件……你是否被击倒并不重要……重要的是……你站起来以后会怎么做……”  
“女士们，先生们，我要告诉你们，我将会东山再起……”  
“但今晚主角并不是我……”  
“今晚我们相聚在此，恭喜我们新上任的纽约州参议员——”  
“Roger Linfield。”  
然后。  
他在镜子里，看到身后某一隔间的门，吧嗒打开了。

Matt惊愕转身，看着那个男人迈着长腿，两步就走到自己面前，脸上似笑非笑。  
那是个非常非常英俊的男人，和Matt年龄相仿，但身材可比他高大厚实太多。一张棱角分明的冷峻面孔原本该让人觉得很有距离感，但此时，他唇角的微笑又淡化了这种冷意。  
“抱歉，刚才……”Matt摊了摊手，意思是，请问刚才您为什么不出声？  
他居然当着一个外人的面，背了半天演讲稿。真是够逊的。  
“刚才我正在专心地改剧本。”男人扬了扬手里的本子：“还没反应过来，就听到了你在……嗯。然后总觉得出声的话很冒昧……”  
“改剧本？在洗手间？”  
Matt惊讶地问，男人挑了挑眉：“你不是也在洗手间背台词？”  
“……好吧，我们扯平了。”  
反正今天已经注定要出糗，也不在乎这个了。当久了政客的习惯就是，会在发现有冷场预兆的时候迅速打开话题：“所以你是剧作家？”  
“算是。编剧，导演……乱七八糟的。”  
“哦，艺术家。”Matt笑起来。男人注视着他的笑容，忽然说：“你还是笑起来更好看。刚才板着脸背台词真是硬邦邦的。”  
“呃……”被同性夸“好看”，而且不像是礼节性地夸奖，让Matt有点不好意思。他下意识地伸手挠挠鼻子，这是他习惯性的小动作：“我刚才看起来很糟？”

“嗯哼。很糟。”  
男人斜斜地靠着洗手台，侧过脸低头看他：“你就是那个竞选参议员的候选人？”  
“对，如你所见，就是我。”  
“你比另一个糟老头子好多了。”男人肯定地说。眼神真挚。  
Matt不知道为什么，竟然觉得这个才说了几句话的陌生人带给他一种，久违的轻松感。他被男人的那句“糟老头子”惹得笑起来：“哈哈，对啊，我也觉得我比他好多了。可是他们都在说，我太年轻了，太莽撞了……”  
他学着NBC主播的语气说：“‘我们想要成熟的成年人加入国会’。成年人，仿佛我还是个小崽子，艹！”  
他骂了脏话——天啊，他居然对一个陌生人骂了脏话。  
可又有种说不出的畅快。  
“你的演讲很活泼，很有煽动性。”男人说话很快，却仍让人觉得稳重、信服：“但我觉得你还可以更煽动些。”  
“真的？还能更煽动？”  
“当然，反正你是‘不成熟的成年人’，那就索性不成熟到底，让那些规则见鬼去吧。”  
“嗯！让那些规则见鬼去吧！”  
Matt重复着男人的话，觉得心头一阵轻松。是的，他快被那些条条框框勒到窒息了。  
男人温柔地看着他笑。他抬眼，对上男人幽深的眸子，像撞进一汪深潭，简直要被吸进去了。Matt竟莫名红了红脸，想移开视线，男人却开口了。  
“奇怪。”  
“呃……什么？”  
“我以前在电视上看过很多次你演讲。但从没注意过，你有这么漂亮的一双蓝眼睛。”  
“……我……嗯……”  
Matt被男人直白到极点的夸奖弄得面红耳赤，然而他还来不及做出反应，男人的脸突然在眼前放大。  
毫无预兆地吻上他的唇。

他们仿佛已经吻了很久很久，又像是只经历了短短的一瞬间。Matt被体型健硕得太多的男人半抱着推进一个隔间，热辣的亲吻又覆盖上来。  
被宣传团队精心挑选出来的领带，早已在拉扯中松开。衬衫离开了裤腰，灼热的大手探进衣服，贴着皮肤从敏感的腰肢摸索上来，配合热吻的节奏抚摸他颤动的身体。  
明知道马上就要去面对无数选民，开始他虚伪的演讲和祝福。  
明知道他一刻都不该放纵，明知道他身后的团队与支持者们需要他继续表演——  
心底却有个声音在说，管他呢。  
管这个世界去死。  
让那些规则见鬼去吧！  
草率的开拓与太过急切的侵入，带来的当然是痛多于爽。可男人即使在情热中也尽量克制着，吻去他眼角溢出的每一滴泪花，放慢节奏，逐渐挑逗起他的热情，带领他享受到肉体交缠催发的欲望快感。他被压在男人的身体与墙壁之间，两腿架在男人的双肘上，向这个陌生的男人敞开了自己的全部。  
领带被咬在嘴里，浸透了津液，堵住所有痛呼与呻吟，以及高潮来临时的尖叫。他竟然被男人内射了。  
而他依然不知道对方的名字。

大半年来的劳累与压抑，今夜竞选失利后深深的疲惫，竟通过这样奇怪的方式释放了出来。  
射精后短暂的迷茫放空里，他虚软着身体，任由男人温柔地替他清理体液，整理衣服。他呆呆地坐在休息椅上，看男人细心地用洗手间吹风机替他烘干压平领带，还走过来替他打好饱满的领结，突然感觉自己内心垒砌的层层高墙被猛烈击穿。  
好奇怪啊。  
他从没想过自己会和一个男人有艳遇，还是在这样的时间，这样的地点。  
“宝贝，你心情好点了吗，嗯？”  
男人吻着他的脸颊，抚摸他短短的棕发：“什么时候要去演讲？”  
啊——对！演讲！  
Matt终于找回一点清明，掏出手机，果然调成静音的手机快被他的竞选团队主席，也是他的发小Charlie Traynor打爆了！  
“糟糕！”  
Matt赶紧起身，腰肢一酸，这让他不得不红着脸横了男人一眼。男人又吻了吻他的脸，笑着催他，快去演讲吧。  
“我在台下看着你。”  
Matt点点头，忙不迭打开门跑出去，差点跟来找他的老友Charlie撞个满怀。Charlie拖着他就往演讲厅走，Matt回头看向那间洗手间，心想自己怎么还是忘记问他名字了！  
对了，他说会在台下听自己演讲的！待会一定要找到他！

2、  
初冬的纽约，清晨时整个城市仿佛都蒙着一层薄薄的纱。空气冷冽，街心公园里行人寥寥，一个年轻的黑人沉默地坐在长椅上，像是在等待着什么。  
“Harry。”  
几个面目寡淡的黑衣人不知何时出现在他周围。“你准备好了吗？”  
名叫Harry的年轻黑人打开手里的本子，表情也和同伴们一样淡漠。  
“6点。他会准时跟着闹钟的铃声醒来。”  
“6点半。他会打开早间新闻，和他的老友Charlie通电话。”  
“7点零5分，他会路过这个公园，到时候，我会让他的咖啡意外洒出来，然后……”  
Harry合上本子：“一切，回归正轨。”  
“OK。”  
黑衣人们点头，起身，离开公园。就像他们到来时一样悄无声息。  
Harry抬起头，隔着高树的层层枝丫，注视着旁边的公寓。某一间窗户里，住着他现在负责处理的那个人。  
Matt Damon。

洗漱完毕，Matt给自己倒了杯热饮，靠在窗边听早间新闻。  
“RSR风险资本昨天发表申明，前众议员Matt Damon将成为高级合伙人。上月，Damon竞选纽约州参议员失败，但他的败选演说，令很多人激动万分。同时也让他在下一届参议员竞选中，脱颖而出。”  
“投资银行家Charlie Traynor创办了RSR，全国最成功的风险投资公司之一。同时，他是Damon的儿时好友，也是他的参议员竞选主席……”  
败选演说。Matt牵动了一下嘴角，似乎又回到了一个月前的夜晚。  
他将背诵得滚瓜烂熟的稿子，铿锵有力、不疾不徐地念出来。  
像所有竞选落败者一样，完美，却毫无个性。  
失望的支持者们，也只能带着礼节性的掌声为他鼓劲，呼喊，“我爱你Matt！”  
然而他突然安静下来。  
自嘲地笑了笑。  
“……这些都只是我的竞选团队，用来吸引选民的说辞而已。”  
台边的工作人员集体变色，台下的支持者们一片哗然，闪光灯咔咔咔咔闪成一片光海。  
气氛突然变了。  
“8年前，GQ杂志采访了我，称我为‘最年轻的众议员’。从那时候起，每一篇报道，都在竭力描绘我是个青年才俊，如何平步青云……”  
“我变成了大家想要的样子，然而并不是真正的我。我的领带，我的皮鞋，都是我团队里聘请的专家给我挑选的。”  
“哦你们知道吗？我试戴了至少56种其他款式的领带。专家们很专业地为我分析了，我只能戴红色或者蓝色的领带。黄领带会让人觉得我处事轻率，银色领带则意味着我忘本……”  
“至于我的皮鞋，呵，我的皮鞋。通常投资家和银行家，他们的鞋子都很闪亮，一尘不染。如果你想赢得工薪阶层的选票，你的鞋子得有点划痕，但不能太多，这会让华尔街疏远你……”  
他嘴角的笑容在扩大，人们惊呼起来，因为看到这位一向衣冠楚楚的众议员，竟然将自己的鞋子托在了手上！  
所有的镜头都对准着托着鞋子的那只手，Matt泰然自若地为大家讲解：“我们的团队，居然得花了7300美元，啊是这个数字吧？花了7300美元，请了专家来为我设计，这就是鞋子的最佳划痕量。”  
真是一场疯狂的演讲，从未有过的。  
那晚他虽然失败了，引起的话题热度却盖过了竞选成功的Linfield议员，并且出乎所有人意料的，大大拉了一波好感。  
人们议论着他，这位年轻的政客。是的，他轻狂，任性，但这样的人不是更有魅力吗？大家难道不是已经厌倦了那些呆板的老年人把持政坛吗？  
“一股新风”，记者们这样称呼他，再也没人拿他之前的斗殴丑闻和恶作剧照片说事。年轻人就是这样的，大家宽容地笑起来，并且热议他会不会参加下一届纽约州参议员的选举。

“华尔街日报的记者要采访你。”  
老友Charlie打来电话，他们马上就是合伙人了。Matt今天就要去他的公司上班。  
“好吧好吧……”Matt伸了个懒腰：“待会见。”  
他套上大衣，下楼买了杯咖啡，一路和街坊邻居打着招呼。穿过前面的街心公园，就是他每天搭乘的M6巴士站，今天运气很好，刚走到巴士站就有辆车正在发车。  
而这时候，早间的第一缕晨曦才穿破云层，照亮这座城市。  
在公园长椅上发呆的神秘黑人Harry猛然清醒，一睁眼，发现不远处的M6巴士已经关门启动了！  
“不好！”  
只是晚了30秒！他怎么能让那个人上车？  
Harry抓紧了手上的本子疯狂地追着巴士跑，而上了车的Matt，完全不知道车外竟有人在追逐他。  
Matt的注意力全被坐在靠窗位置的高大男人吸引住了，就像有心电感应一样，当他看到那人的时候，对方也刚好转过头来。  
“Matt！”  
男人眼睛一亮，小声地呼唤他的名字。Matt又惊又喜，心里却又涌起一阵说不清的微微酸楚。  
明明看到自己那么高兴……怎么那天晚上就没有等他呢？  
败选演讲后，Matt不停地在大厅里搜索着那个男人的身影。明明是又高，又出众，即使不刻意去看也会注意到的那种人，却怎么找也找不到了。  
在洗手间里的艳遇，就像一场太过真实的幻梦。  
他努力克服内心的失望，告诉自己，男人会来找他的。毕竟自己是个公众人物，要联系他很难吗？随便打听都能找到他的号码。可是，这都过去一个月了。  
男人就像消失在人海中一般，杳无音信，此刻却又突然出现在他眼前。

“Matt，来这里坐。”  
男人像是察觉不到Matt细微的踌躇与委屈，直接站起来将他拉到自己身边的空位上。他长得太高，一站起来整个车子都显得窄小，Matt被他急乎乎地扯过来，几乎是跌坐在他身边了。  
好在早班车上人少，要么就是在打盹睡回笼觉，倒是没引起什么瞩目。  
“太巧了！你也坐这班车！我还说准备过几天去找你。”  
看着男人一脸开心，Matt反而更不开心了。大家都是成年人，这种套话说多了有意思？过几天？一个月都过去了，至于这么忙吗？  
“你那天演讲很棒。”男人想起了什么，拿出手机，点开相册，低笑着让Matt看过来：“看，我还专门拍了你托着鞋子的照片。太有趣了。我就知道你能行。”  
“你还真的在听啊……”Matt喃喃地说，心里的怨气散了一点，抬头看了眼男人：“那我散场后怎么没看到你？”  
“那天我突然接到了一个紧急任务，马上就要跟队去刚果，等不到你演讲结束了。我跟ABC的团队合作一个新闻项目，是关于刚果南部的……嗯，总之，比较匆忙。”  
男人指了指自己的脸：“看我晒得多黑。昨天才刚回国。”  
“这样？”  
Matt这才认真打量了下男人，的确是黑了好多。两人紧紧挨着坐，脸与脸之间的距离近到呼吸可闻。  
Matt好像直到现在才有机会看清他的脸。尽管晒黑了，下巴上还有一圈淡淡的胡茬，他立体英朗的五官依然俊帅逼人。薄薄的唇线带着一抹微笑，最迷人的，还是那双凝视着他的棕色的眼眸。眼神那么温柔，又那么专注，这让Matt不由得想起那个夜晚，自己就是被这双眼睛紧紧抓住了心神，跌进男人的怀抱……  
“你知道吗？”男人勾起嘴角，贴着他的耳朵，低声说：“那天我最喜欢你说的话是哪一段？”  
“哪，哪一段？”  
平时伶牙俐齿的前议员，傻傻地重复着他的话。男人的笑声钻进耳孔，酥酥麻麻：“你真的试了56种领带吗？”  
“是啊。”这段有什么问题？  
“下次，每一种都试戴给我看好不好？”  
两人身体的空隙间，男人的手握紧了他的。这手比他大一圈，正好将他的手完全包住，就像那一夜男人的身体将他整个人覆盖住一样。  
“试戴？”  
Matt眨了眨蓝眼睛，男人又凑近了，声音压得很低很低：“只戴着领带。”  
“腾”，Matt终于反应过来男人意有所指，脸瞬间红透了，一直红到了耳根。  
“所以，给我你的号码？”  
男人拿出手机，挑了挑眉毛。Matt很想赌气不给，但手却不由自主地接过手机，迟疑了一下，按下自己的号码。  
拿回手机的男人迅速给他拨过来：“这是我的。别忘了保存，大忙人。”  
“我才不是大忙人。”Matt终于笑起来：“今天我要去新公司上班了。”  
“好的，所以你可以抽时间跟我约会了吧？”  
男人简直得寸进尺，Matt撇撇嘴，说：“我不跟不知道名字的人约会。”  
“啊……我的错。”这时候男人才拍了拍自己的脑袋：“总觉得我们已经很熟悉很熟悉了，都忘记了跟你自我介绍……”  
“我是Ben。Ben Affleck。”  
Ben Affleck。  
Matt把他的名字和号码存进手机，目送终于到站的男人下车，不由得露出了淡淡的微笑。  
还好今天赶上了这班车，他想。  
而他所不知道的是，另外有一些人，正在为他赶上了这班命运的巴士，在绞尽脑汁地进行“善后”。  
巴士再次停站。新公司就在眼前，Matt把手机攥在手心，慢慢下车。

3、  
Matt从昏迷中醒来，发现自己身处一个奇怪的地方。  
空旷，光亮，就像一座地下停车场，却没有划车位也没有任何车子。  
当然更没有人。  
强烈的违和感让他心生恐惧，然而察觉到此刻自己的左手被铐在一张椅子上，Matt更害怕了。  
他被绑票了？  
“醒了？那我们能好好谈谈了。”  
他吓了一大跳，面前不知何时出现了一排面目仿佛、衣着类似的黑衣人，而且都戴着礼帽。为首的精瘦男子一头白发藏在帽子里，只露出梳理得整整齐齐的鬓角，目光锐利，令人胆寒。  
“你们是什么人？”  
Matt一边大着胆子质问，一边扯动着左手，发现被铐得死死的压根扯不动。  
昏迷前的种种遭遇和眼前的景象交织在一起，引发了他众多可怕的联想。

他下了M6巴士，路上接到老伙计Charlie的电话。Charlie说，恐怕得推掉他提出的太阳能电池板的项目，因为觉得研究还没有到位——好吧，真正的原因是，这东西造价太高，能否回本却是个未知数。  
“来会上说服我吧。”Charlie以这句话为结尾结束了谈话，Matt耸耸肩，才不让这点小事破坏自己的好心情。  
刚刚和Ben重逢的喜悦还充盈在心头，他脚步轻快地一路刷卡进入公司——现在回想起来，当时公司里的人似乎都怪怪的。没有任何人与他互动，他毫无察觉。直到走进Charlie的办公室，发现一堆奇怪的黑衣人，在用会发出诡异光线的仪器扫描Charlie和同事们的脑袋，而所有人都僵硬地一动不动！  
Matt惊慌失措飞快逃跑，可无论他怎么逃，躲到哪里，都会被这伙神出鬼没的黑衣人堵住去路。他跑得精疲力竭，冲进Charlie的办公室反锁了门，911也打不通……然后，所有的黑衣人将他团团围住。  
他昏了过去，醒来时便是这番处境。

“你们TMD到底是什么人？”  
Matt忍不住爆粗质问，对，他本来就不是什么温文君子，尤其在这种难以让人平静的情况下。  
而对方，依然面容冷淡。  
白发男人用一种类似博物馆解说员的语调，平静地解释：“我的名字叫Richardson，我们，就是那些保证事情按部就班的人。”  
“按部就班？”  
Matt重复着白发男人的话，对方点点头：“对。这个世界本来一切都该按部就班。四季更迭，日夜交替，一届参议员卸任，另一届当选……对吧？秩序，秩序是很重要的东西。”  
“哦。”  
Matt想，这是个疯子。这是一群疯子。他仍在徒劳地想把手铐解开，Richardson看着他冷冷地说：“你想跑？不可能的。我们会读心术，你每一个念头，每一个举动，我们都能猜到。”  
“啊？”什么鬼？  
Richardson扯了扯嘴角。  
“不信？”他打了个响指：“选择一个颜色，哦，你想了蓝色。选择一个数字？”  
这回Matt刚一眨眼，白发男人比划了个手势：“17。你刚才就在想这个数，对吧？”  
Matt已经完全说不出话了。对方好像真的无所不知，无所不能。  
“很好，你明白我们力量就好。”  
Richardson假笑着拍拍他的肩膀，打开手里的一本书。  
Matt看不到书的内容，但Richardson边看着书，边对他说——也像是在自言自语。  
“我说过了，我们是维持这个世界的秩序的人。所有的事情都该走在应有的轨道上。今天你走进这个世界的道路本该被调整好，就在你走进公园的时候，你原应打翻你的咖啡，你该上楼换衣服，然后错过巴士，最后，错过Ben。那么，我们根本就不需要出现。”  
白发男人说到最后一句，合上书，不满地斜视了身旁的年轻黑人一眼：“对吧，Harry？”  
年轻黑人沉默着。

错过Ben？  
Matt在Richardson的喋喋不休里似乎抓住了一个重点。  
他为什么应该错过Ben？  
这时，另一个黑衣人走到Richardson身边，低声说：“抱歉，上级说了，给他重置的次数太多，这次不能批准，要求我们自己解决。”  
“该死的。”Richardson平静的面具出现了一丝裂缝，他显得有些焦躁了：“所以我们只能靠，‘说服’他了？啊哈？”  
“没办法。”似乎是部下的黑衣人无奈地说：“重置次数快到上限，水波效应已经到临界点了，一旦失控，麻烦无穷无尽。”  
“这两个人真是……麻烦啊。”Richardson嘟囔着，又回到Matt面前，紧紧盯着他。  
“如你所见，我们的存在是个秘密。‘上级’赋予我们的任务，是帮助人们走上正轨。但当我们的调整不奏效时，管理层就会授权进行重校，派出干预小组。像对待你的朋友一样，消除你的记忆，改变你的思想……要是你揭露了我们的存在，干预小组就会重置你，我们就格式化你的大脑。”  
Matt紧抿着嘴，消化Richardson的每一句话。而白发男人在铺垫一番之后，从他口袋里，掏出他的手机。  
“如果不想被格式化大脑的话，请对今天所看到的任何事都保持沉默，好吗？”  
“……OK。”  
Matt紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。这些神秘人肯放自己走了吗？  
Richardson在他的手机上按了几下，把手机塞回他手里，解开手铐。  
随后，仿佛漫不经心地说：“还有，最重要的一点：你不能再见Ben。”

“为什么？”Matt脱口而出：“这事跟Ben有什么关系？”  
“整件事就是因他而起。”  
Richardson皮笑肉不笑地说：“刚才我已经帮你格式化了手机，顺便消除了云端数据。你不会再有他的电话，如果你非要再去找他……下一步被格式化的，就是你的大脑，懂吗？”  
“我不是到达重置上限了吗？”  
Matt敏锐地捕捉到某个信息，迅速反问，而Richardson骤变的脸色也验证了他的直觉没错。这些人其实根本无权给他洗脑，只能靠威胁来让他不跟Ben发生联系——尽管他还不知道背后有什么奇怪的原因。  
“总之”，Richardson板起脸，连一丝假笑都不给他了：“和Ben彻底切断联系，才是你生活的正常规划。记住这一点！”  
Matt还想抗议，两个黑衣人架着他就往旁边墙上一扇门拖去。他回头看着那些人，不经意地，对上那个叫Harry的黑人的视线。  
而后，黑衣人们将门打开，Matt重重跌进门内的世界。  
咦？  
怎么……是他老伙计Charlie的办公室？  
Matt怕自己眼花，用力揉了好几下，才从地毯上爬起来。他不怕死地又冲过去打开那扇门，然而门背后，是他常常看到的，Charlie的小会议室——  
那个停车场一样的异空间，连同黑衣人们，消失得无影无踪。

“维持这个世界的秩序的人……”  
Matt咀嚼着这句话，始终弄不清，他，还有Ben，跟这个世界的秩序有什么关系？  
“糟了！”  
他突然想起手机，拿出来一看，果然被恢复了原厂设置。  
一个号码都没有了。  
谁的号码都可以没有，但Ben的呢？  
Matt急得脑门冒汗，刚想到Ben也有自己的号码，忽然又想——那些人如此神通广大，会不会也去“重置”Ben，给Ben洗脑？  
天哪，他真的要快点找到Ben！

“Matt？你来了？好的我们可以开会了。”  
原来被黑衣人们洗脑，现在已经完全忘记了自己见过什么的Charlie，拿着一叠文件走进办公室。他看到Matt站着发呆，皱起眉催促他：“马上要开会了，你在想什么呢？你那个项目……”  
“抱歉，我突然有点急事！等我一下！”  
Matt推开Charlie，跌跌撞撞往外跑。  
“嘿！Matt！会议！”  
Charlie的呼喊被他抛之脑后。Matt冲进电梯，下到一楼，推开等候电梯的人群冲到大街上——  
他不知道自己要去哪里，去哪里才能找到Ben。心里有种茫然的冲动支撑着他往前走，他弄丢了Ben的联系方式，而Ben，可能再也联系不上他。  
为什么Ben对自己来说这么重要？他三十多岁了，不是没有过艳遇，虽然这次和以前的不一样。除了对方是男人之外，那种感觉，真的真的真的很不一样。  
Matt说不出来。他心底有股火在烧，越烧越旺，却堵在这具躯体里根本无从发泄……  
“没用的。”  
一个低沉沙哑的声音，在他身边传来。  
Matt突然站住了。  
谁？  
路人不停从他身边走过，匆匆忙忙，接踵摩肩。谁在跟自己说话？  
“你找不到他的。”  
一个年轻的黑人，戴着帽子，站住离他半个身位的地方。Matt终于认出，这就是刚才，在那个“停车场”里黑衣人的一员。他喘着气，脸上又是愤怒，又是迷惑：“你……知道我在找什么？”  
“你找不到Ben的。他们不会让你找到。”  
黑人再压了压帽子：“我们不能在这儿谈。下午四点，到这艘船上来找我。我尽量回答你的问题。”  
Matt低头，手里不知何时出现了一张带着几行地址的纸片。当他再抬头的时候，人海中早已不见那黑人的身影。  
如果自己真的按照他所说的去做，真能寻求到事情的真相吗？  
他只是，想再见到Ben。  
很想很想。

4、  
冬季的海面阴郁沉闷。Matt如期坐上那艘船，甲板上四处望去却只有空荡荡的一片大海，和岸边灰蒙蒙的城市高楼建筑群。  
“你可以叫我Harry。”  
神出鬼没的年轻黑人在他身后走出来，淡淡地，看向同一片海：“问吧，我尽量回答你。”  
“谁给你们的权利来‘调整’我们的生活？”  
一整天，Matt都被这个问题困扰着。为什么，为什么他的生活需要“调整”？  
“局长。”  
Harry说：“哦，我们叫他局长。这只是一个称呼。他还有很多很多别的称呼。”他看向天空，Matt像是领悟到了什么，跳过这个话题，急切地问下一个。  
“你们真的有读心术？”  
“哈。”Harry笑起来：“Richardson只是吓吓你。你懂的，谈判技巧。这不是你最擅长的嘛？”  
“不。”Matt疑惑地说：“我真的想了蓝色，也真的想了17。”  
“那是因为Richardson出了选择题。选一种颜色，选一个数字……我们的能力只能感知到你的选择，仅此而已。更复杂的解读是很困难的，Richardson告诉过你了，我们只是命运规划的执行者，维持这个世界按部就班地运行下去——仅此而已。”  
“命运规划。”这个词组在Matt的舌尖上滚动。“那他们还跟着我吗？你们要监控这世界上的每个人，确保他们的人生都按照规划来进行？”  
“不不不，事实上，我们只是监控某些特殊的人。”  
Harry意味深长地看着他：“比如你。不过即使是你，我们也不可能一直监控着，还有，水……水能阻碍我们读取你们的决策图谱。所以我把谈话地点选在了这里。”  
于是Matt虽然解开了一部分疑惑，新的疑惑又产生了。他属于“特殊的人”？  
“……你们，是天使吗？”他小心翼翼地问。  
“曾经有人这样称呼我们。”Harry并不避讳这一点。“其实我们更像是受理者，嗯，有情况要处理，于是我们就出现了。非常枯燥的工作。”  
他耸耸肩：“我们只是比人类活得久一点。”  
“你为什么要帮我？”  
“我有我的理由。”  
这一次，Harry没有正面回答。这个问题其实也并非Matt最关心的，他滑动了下喉结，终于问出了他最想知道的那个问题。  
“你们为什么不让我和Ben在一起？”

Harry默然，转头看了下天空。  
Matt屏住呼吸，紧张地等待他的回答。  
“当你看到Ben的时候，我是说，在洗手间看到他的时候，有没有觉得很熟悉？”  
Harry没有直接回答他的问题，反而抛出了一个新问题。  
熟悉？  
Matt愣住了。他细细回忆起那晚的每个瞬间，当他看到Ben推开隔间的门，走到他面前的时候……  
那种感觉，是熟悉吗？  
“你们其实曾经在一起过。”Harry看向他：“两次。”  
“不，没有，我……”  
Matt下意识地反驳，突然想起了“重置记忆”这件事，霎时间张口结舌，脑子轰轰作响。  
“Matt Damon，最年轻的众议员，你的奋斗故事曾是被人津津乐道的传奇。”  
Harry的语气简直像谈话节目的主播：“你十岁那年，在一个月内连续失去了母亲和哥哥。上高中之前，父亲又突然病逝。你没有被家庭的变故打倒，克服了自己的贫民窟出身，顺利完成大学学业，投身政坛……”  
“在你前半生中最重要的两个节点，十岁和十六岁，你都曾经遇上过Ben。”

Matt怔怔地，像在听别人的故事。  
亲人的连续离世，是他前半生的痛楚，也是激发他前进自强的动力。然而，Ben呢？关于Ben的记忆，完全是一片空白啊！  
“童年时，你和Ben的家在同一片街区。你们在社区公园里相遇，那年你十岁，他八岁，你们一见如故。那时候你们竟然已经开始梦想着，将来要成为演员和明星，并且互相鼓励对方要好好加油……”  
“那，那有什么问题？”Matt忍不住插嘴。  
Harry说：“问题大了。我们的人监控到这件事，正好遇上你家里亲人去世，就影响了你父亲的脑电波，让他带着你搬家，离开了这片社区。然后，他们重置了你和Ben的记忆，让你们忘记对方。因为你们是小孩子，所以重置很容易，并没有发生什么后遗症……”  
“等等等等。”Matt急切地追问：“你还是没说清楚，为什么非要让我们分开？”  
“因为你的人生规划，必须是成为一名政客。”  
Harry平静地说。  
“这是什么鬼理由！我想成为政客，是因为我父亲为了安慰我失去妈妈和哥哥，带我去华盛顿参议员会，一起坐在旁听席散心……我那时候才想到要……”Matt的声音越来越低，他不可思议地捂住嘴巴，震惊地说：“这，这也是你们安排好的？”  
“我说过了，他们只是影响了你父亲的脑电波。让他做出了这个决定。”

“你坐在旁听席上，对从政心生向往，一切都按照规划好的轨道在推进。”  
Harry继续说下去。  
“然后，在十六岁那年，你再次遇上了Ben。”  
“那时Ben已经开始拍电视广告。”Harry说：“你们在同一家影院里打工，你检票，Ben卖爆米花，然后你们又聊起了当演员的事。Ben极力鼓动你和他一块去试镜，然后你还真的去了……”  
Matt看向自己的手，手在微微发着抖。这一切，他都不复记忆。然而是真实发生过的。  
“你们在去纽约试镜的火车上接吻。”  
Harry的话又在Matt脑内炸开了烟花。  
他和Ben的初吻。在一列疾驰的火车上。两个活泼又羞涩的少年，试探着，一点点靠近——应该是很美好的回忆。  
可全都被抹掉了。  
“为什么？”记不清第几次吐出这个单词，Matt感觉自己的力气都被抽干了，语调无比苦涩：“为什么？”  
“你不能当演员。你的人生规划是政客。”  
又是这句回答。  
“你们从纽约回来，等待着试镜的结果。然后，你的父亲突然患上重病——别这么看着我，这可不是我们干的。我们不会做这种引起超强水波效应的事。”Harry安抚了一下Matt，说：“他们就趁你去医院照顾父亲的时候，让你丢了电影院打工的工作，又给你和Ben各自重置了一次记忆。”  
“这次你们接触太深，影响太大。重置引起的后果是，我们花了整整几年的时间去处理你们引起的水波效应。你们接触到的乘客，试镜的电影公司，所有见过你们俩在一起的人……这些琐碎的记忆全都被处理掉了。”  
Matt喃喃自语：“OK。所以我只记得自己因为照顾父亲丢掉了工作，只记得自己要拼命考上哈佛大学，当个政治家。”  
他一次，又一次忘记了Ben。

“那这次呢？这次为什么我们还是不能在一起？”  
Matt无力地质问：“我已经按照你们的规划，当了一名政客，积极地竞选。”  
而他又一次在人生的关键节点遇到了Ben。被Ben鼓舞着，丢开了顾虑，向公众展示了更真实的自己，赢得了掌声。  
Ben不但没有妨碍他成为政客，还让他变得更好——这些人还有什么理由，将他们分开？  
“我不知道。”  
Harry摇头：“我没有那么高的权限。我只知道，他们绝不会让你们在一起。”  
“对，因为重置次数过多，没有更高管理层的批准，他们无法再给你们洗脑。可是这不代表着你们就能继续。”  
“你以为那天晚上，Ben为什么会突然接到去刚果的任务？”  
“他们会弄丢Ben的手机，会给他制造各种各样的麻烦。总之，让他忙得没空找你。”  
“即使他千方百计再找到你的联系方式，你的电话也永远打不通，他的网络会接不上，他会在找你的路上遇到无数的困难。”  
“这个城市有九百万的人口，你觉得你们在这样的情况下，再次相遇的概率有多大？”  
“你永远找不到他。他也永远找不到你。”  
“如果你非要对抗命运，执着地去找他，那可能会触动高级管理层，给你和他带来更严重的后果。你确定你们能承担吗？为了一段感情？”  
冷风吹过海面，像锋利的小刀，一下下划在Matt的脸上。  
忘了他吧。  
等Matt回过神来的时候，身边的黑人已经不见了，只在他脑中留下这句话，不住回响。  
Matt抓紧了甲板上的栏杆，蹲下来，大口大口地呼吸，仍然觉得喘不过气。  
心口像被击穿一个大洞，凄凄的海风呼呼地吹，寒冷蔓延到四肢，直达每一根手指。  
他动不了，也不想动。  
忘了他吧……  
不。

5、  
闹钟在早晨6点准时响起。  
Matt睁开眼，怔愣片刻，掀被起床。  
又开始新的一天。  
捧着咖啡坐上M6巴士，前往公司。今天照旧有开不完的会，和Charlie在会议上斗嘴，最后老好人Charlie总会无奈地答应他的提案。他爱Charlie，而对方表示，依然愿意成为他下一届竞选参议员的竞选主席。  
有老友真好，不是吗？  
每次登上巴士他总是会愣一下，然而，他再也没碰见过他想见的那个人。  
Ben。  
已经过去半年了。他每天都在差不多的时间，搭乘同一班巴士，可并没有什么用。就像那位“天使”Harry跟他说过的那样，他永远找不到Ben。Ben也永远找不到他。  
Matt拿出手机，习惯性地点开Ben的搜索网页。  
这半年来，他每天都会在上班路上，浏览Ben的新闻——庆幸那天他问了Ben的名字，而且没有被洗脑。  
起码自己还可以这样，隔着网络看着他。

半年里，Matt已经将Ben能找到的新闻和视频，还有他的作品都看了又看。Matt以前太忙了，以至于他都没留意过影视圈，也不知道Ben曾出演过不少电影。近几年Ben成功转型幕后，现在是小有名气的编剧和导演，拍过好几部独立电影，也拿过不少奖。  
而伴随着他事业的成功，自然也少不了形形色色的绯闻。  
超模，女星，歌手，业内女强人，他围绕着各种各样的美人，每一段恋情都被记者和看客津津乐道。  
最近和他传出绯闻的是一位当红女星。两人被记者拍到前后脚离开同一家会员制餐厅，疑似约会，许多女星的粉丝都在新闻下面争论他们恋情的真假。  
“是位美人啊。”  
Matt扁了扁嘴，突然觉得今天点的咖啡是不是太苦了，明天还是让他们加糖吧。  
他才没有不满。  
才没有吃醋！  
Ben早把自己给忘了吧……也不能怪他。  
在命运的威压下，他们不过是一群太过渺小的蝼蚁，只能按照既定的轨迹生活下去。

Matt关掉网页，等巴士停稳，捧着空杯子下车。  
刚从巴士站往公司的方向走了一阵，忽然，心头闪过一阵奇妙的悸动。  
他莫名转头往回看，只见一辆正在行驶的M6巴士上，有个人打开了车窗，大声地喊着：“Matt！Matt！”  
是Ben！  
Matt仿佛被无形的力量钉在原地，动弹不得，眼前的一切都变成了慢镜头。  
他看着Ben跌跌撞撞地从巴士上跑下来，迈开大长腿奔向他。一路碰撞了不少行人，被别人的咖啡洒了半身，又被骑着自行车的孩子蹭了一腿泥——  
然而Ben就那么疯狂而狼狈地，又毫不犹豫地，朝他跑过来。  
高大的身影裹着一阵风，呼地来到Matt的身边，完全不顾周围人的侧目将他用力抱紧。  
“Matt！我终于见到你了！”  
比男人小了好大一圈的Matt，被迫踮起脚迎接这过分激烈的拥抱，整个人被男人有力的双臂紧紧搂进怀里。  
他下意识地也会抱着男人宽厚的背，感受男人急促起伏的呼吸。热气喷在他的颈间，明明留着胡茬、一副硬汉模样的男人，一开腔竟带着些水汽：“我可算找到你了……”  
暖流从心底最深处涌出，Matt只觉得喉头哽咽，想说点什么，却又什么都说不出来。  
Ben没有放弃寻找他。  
Ben没有放弃。

情绪稍微平静下来后，Ben才有些不好意思地放开他，眼睛却仍像黏在他脸上身上一样，完全移不开。  
他们在附近找了间咖啡座，Ben刚落座就迫不及待地对Matt大吐苦水。  
明明Matt就在那里，可他就是联系不上。  
刚重逢那天，Ben下了巴士就被人偷走了手机。他到处找人，查到Matt的电话，永远占线或者接不通。又查Matt公司的电话，Matt助理的电话，反正无论怎样都联系不上。  
找到了Matt公司的地址，眼看着就在这条街上，却怎么绕都找不到那栋楼——让别人去找都能找到，轮到他自己去，总是迷路。他这辈子去了多少国家，居然在纽约的一条街上永远都迷路？  
“总觉得，有什么神秘力量在阻挠我们见面似的。”  
Ben灌下一大口冰水，又有些委屈地看着Matt：“我每天都在等你给我打电话。”  
“我电话坏了。”Matt很感动，也很无奈，没法把实情说出来：“那天我回到公司，发现手机不知道怎么回事，恢复了原厂设置。”  
“怎么那么巧！”Ben眨了眨眼睛，旋又笑起来。Matt居然觉得他的笑容，呃，有点傻气，和刚开始看到他时那种酷帅的形象完全不同了。但Matt心里被他笑得暖暖的，于是也默许Ben在桌下，握住了他的手。  
男人手心的温度传过来，Matt察觉到他在微微冒着汗。  
很紧张的样子。

Ben又要了他的电话，尽管Matt心想，如果那些人不想他打通，他还是打不通的。但Matt又在想：如果他们真的无所不能，为什么Ben还是找到自己了呢？  
“这半年来，只要我在纽约，我每天都会在这个时候坐这班巴士。”Ben看着他说：“虽然我其实不是个作息正常的上班族……但我想，既然打电话联系不上你，在公司也找不到你，那或许，我们能再一次在巴士上见面？”  
Matt长大了嘴巴又合上。  
怎么和自己想的一样？  
他每天按时乘坐M6，心里也总在暗暗期待，会不会就这样再次遇到Ben。  
Matt手上使了使劲，握紧了Ben的大手。  
“所以，你今天要做什么？”  
被Ben痴痴凝视的眼神看得有些不自在，Matt轻咳一声，随便扯了个话题。  
“我最近在联合国总部有个活动。”听到Ben的话，Matt挑了挑眉，示意他继续。  
Ben告诉Matt，近年来他非常关注刚果的情况。  
由于在1997年，刚果发生了区域性战争，所引发的暴乱造成了超过500万人丧生。Ben在一次工作中接触中去刚果采访援助项目的记者，对那里的情况产生了兴趣。他跟着不同的新闻团队，去过好几次刚果，并且发表过一些相关的文章和短片。  
“那里一天有1200人因为各种原因而死亡。”Ben对Matt说：“我总得做点什么。”  
Matt静静地聆听，并没有告诉Ben，他所做的这些伟大的工作，自己全都知道，也全都看过——不止一遍。  
他为自己喜欢的人如此优秀而骄傲。  
Ben说，他的团队近期在纽约的联合国总部召开发布会，呼吁人们关注刚果的灾民，发布会上还会放映他参与制作的短片。而今天，他本来是要和团队的人一起开会，筹备他们短片的幕后摄影展。  
“你要不要来看？我拍了很多很多照片。”  
说到工作，Ben的眼睛亮晶晶的。Matt不由自主地点头，他现在一刻都不想离开Ben。

“我今天要请假。”  
完全无视了老友兼合伙人在电话那头气急败坏，Matt任由Ben牵着他的手，走过夏日艳阳下纽约的长街。  
Ben团队的摄影展还没向公众开放。他在旁边会议室里跟团队的人开会讨论，Matt则站在纯白布景的展厅里，好奇地欣赏那一张张放大的黑白照片。  
饥饿的儿童，疲惫的妇女，恶劣的环境。Ben的镜头直接、大胆，但又很细腻、温情。Matt认真阅读照片下的说明，那是Ben走过的地方，调查的数据，是他工作的成果。记录和数据是冰冷的，但Matt看得兴味盎然，只要跟Ben有关的东西，他都想了解。  
“嘿！”  
听到Ben在叫他，Matt抬起头，发现男人正用两手比成一个取景框对着他。  
Matt笑起来：“你在拍我？那等我摆个好看的姿势。”  
“你什么样子都好看。”  
Ben柔声说，缓缓走近。Matt被他直白的情话惹得脸上发烫，Ben却说：“你知道，我为什么从演员转向幕后吗？”  
“为什么？”  
关于这点，Matt也非常好奇。Ben外形那么出色，天生就该站在聚光灯下。而那位“天使”Harry说过，他们两个从小的梦想都是当明星。自己是被“调整”过命运轨迹才会走向政坛，可Ben呢？

“因为比起表演，我更想掌握拍摄的自主权。拍自己真正想拍的东西。”  
男人站在他面前，温柔地凝视着他，低声说：“不知道为什么，我以前老是做梦。现在想想，梦里的人有点像你。”  
“像我？”  
因为身高差的关系，Matt需要仰起头，才能对上面前男人的视线。然而这姿势仿佛让他们更亲密了。男人的呼吸拂过他的脸：“嗯。像你。”  
他没有说下去。没有告诉Matt，他从少年时起，就会时不时梦见，有人对他说，我们一起去试镜好不好？要是能演同一部戏就好了，要是没人雇我们拍戏，你当导演拍我吧……  
理智告诉他那当然不是Matt，但无所谓了。  
重要的是，他终于找到了Matt。

这天他们真的没分开过，Matt甚至觉得他们的约会太过顺利了。  
直到晚上，他跟着Ben回到对方公寓里，那些专门阻挠他们的黑衣人都没有出现。  
在喜悦与不安的情绪交织中，Matt被Ben慢慢压在他的大床上，往床垫里陷下去。  
陷下去，陷得更深，更深。  
不管明天会怎样，这一刻，他们是完完全全属于彼此的。

6、  
“我有个小秘密想告诉你。”男人突然低声笑起来。  
Matt仍然沉浸在全身酥麻的余韵里，枕在男人肌肉遒劲的手臂上，双臂搂住他的腰，两手在鼓起的厚实背肌上流连。房间里没有开灯，两人正在等待着呼吸平复，然而流动的暗涌却愈发浓烈。  
男人的大手落在他的腰窝上，粗糙的掌心摩挲着那一小块细腻的皮肤，再往下滑到翘起的臀瓣上，拢住那团软肉揉捏，满足地回味着。  
“这是我第二次和男人。”  
“嗯？”Matt也笑起来，声音在男人胸腔前微微震动：“我要不要礼节性地问一下，第一个幸运儿是谁？虽然我肯定不认识。”  
“上次和你在酒店遇到，那是第一次。”  
男人收紧双臂，将他拢进怀里，低下头去寻找他湿润的嘴唇：“我从没想过会对男人有感觉，但遇到你之后，什么感觉都对了。”  
许多人在这个世上，工作，恋爱，日复一日，也不会觉得有何遗憾，不会觉得哪里不对。走在千万人口的大都市里，时间被或琐碎、或重要的许多事情填满，忙忙碌碌地生活着——  
直到有一天，你遇上了对的人，才会猛然发现原来的生活是有缺憾的，一直等待着那个“对的人”来给你圆满。  
而这些日子里，Ben无数次寻找Matt失败的时候，总能一次次鼓起勇气继续。因为他清楚地感觉到，没有了Matt，他的生活永远都不会完整。  
没有理由，无法解释。只是直觉。  
大概这就是所谓的爱情？  
他们在黑暗中长久地热吻，舌尖在唇齿间追逐，嬉戏，缠绵。忽然Matt调皮心起，牙齿轻咬了下男人的舌尖，“嘶”，男人吃痛退开又笑着翻身把他压在下面，两肘撑在他头部两侧，抵着他的额头。  
“你没有什么小秘密和我交换吗？”男人的舌头轻戳他的耳廓，模拟性交动作挑逗得他气喘连连。他两手压在男人胸前，似推似迎，好容易才聚起一点力气说话。  
“其实这些天，我都在网上搜索你的新闻。”Matt脱口而出，马上就后悔了。果然在床上人就会昏头。这比他刚才被男人操到尖叫更让他害羞，忙不迭转过头，蜷缩进男人的胸口。  
他身型比男人小太多，这一缩便将自己送进了男人的绝对领域里，被完全笼罩在男人身下啃咬，轻吮，将他双腿压向两边，重新热胀膨大的肉棒又抵在了刚刚被操得湿软的入口，轻轻磨蹭着。  
想到自己每天思念的人，也同样在想着自己，Ben只觉得有种说不出的快活。  
Matt主动抬腿勾住了男人精壮的腰，仰起头迎上男人覆盖下来的嘴唇，热情地应和他的索取。男人开始将肉棒缓缓插入，刚才已经急切地要过一次，这次便很有耐性。他并不一口气全部进去，而是向前一点便退出来，然后再向前一点，每一次都比之前深一些，这样反复抽插，直到整根肉棒将紧致的肠道填得满满当当。  
男人温柔而坚定地进入，不住吻着Matt汗湿的额角。Matt只感觉到自己从身到心都被爱意与快感充满，不自觉地弓起腰迎接他。这暗示的动作像打开了男人的某个开关，他顿时不再忍耐，抱紧了心上人开始疯狂耸动着腰臀，打桩机一般进出着。  
“啊……”Matt下意识用舌头抵住上颚想忍住尖叫，却被接连的撞击撞得不住溢出支离破碎的呻吟。动作太过激烈，床被撞得吱呀作响。穴口被撑到极限，进进出出的肉棒将润滑剂和肠液挤出来，在穴口打出细细的水沫。一股股粘液沿着臀缝流到身下床单上未干的水渍上，被纠缠的肉体摩擦着蒸腾起情欲的气息，充满了整个房间。  
本来缠在男人腰上的双腿发着颤不住下滑，被男人抓着强迫他再圈住，又被沉重的撞击撞得再次无力地滑下来。男人就着交合的姿势把他抱起来翻个身，让他趴在自己胸膛上，抓住那两瓣肉臀重重下压。  
“呀，不行……”  
本来就太过深入的肉棒被顶到极限，电流刺啦一下蹿过身体，Matt尖叫了一声便张着嘴不住喘气。他两手撑在男人肩膀上，被动地跟随男人的顶弄起起伏伏，再也控制不住地呻吟起来。适应了一会儿，Matt跟上了男人的节奏，扭动着屁股让男人的肉棒戳到让他更舒服的地方，用身体的反应，坦白而诚恳地表达自己有多快乐。  
猛烈的冲击让快感从体内蔓延到身体的每一处细胞，处于下位的男人全身肌肉绷紧，一刻不停地进攻着。房间里光线昏暗，Matt却只觉得眼前不住闪过一片片金光，他快要被一浪接一浪的潮水般的快感淹没了。  
突如其来的高潮仿佛烟火在体内炸开，翘起的阴茎一股股吐出精液喷在男人块垒分明的腹肌上，又沿着腹股沟流到交合处，黏糊一片。男人还在低吼着持续顶弄着，他的肉棒被高潮中层层叠叠的肉壁翻搅紧压着，仿佛有许多柔嫩的嘴唇，用力的啜吸着他的每一寸龟头与棒身，让他缩紧了臀部，一阵又一阵汹涌的快意从酥麻了的尾椎直冲脑后，随即扩散到四肢百骸。  
他猛地坐起来，将还在痉挛着喘息的爱人用力抱紧，再狂顶了好一阵，才彻底放松地喷发出来。  
Matt酥软无力地闭着眼，靠在男人的怀里，脑中却闪过许多奇妙的画面。  
仿佛一脚踏进了某个朦胧的梦境。梦里是年少的Ben，和他，在轰隆隆的火车上，嬉笑打闹着。忽然Ben将嘴唇偷偷贴上来，蜻蜓点水般掠过他的唇，又飞快退开。他捂着嘴面红耳赤，直接把脸颊贴到冰凉的玻璃车窗上，也丝毫降低不了脸上滚烫的温度……男孩撒着娇又靠过来，用高大的身体抱住他，低声哄着他……  
是梦吗？  
还是他曾经被洗掉的记忆里，遗留的些许残片？  
Matt紧紧闭着眼，想要再看清梦中男孩的脸。忽然，抱着他的男人低醇性感的声音从耳边传来：“怎么了宝贝？还好吧？”  
他睁开眼，黑暗中，只看到男人棱角分明的脸部轮廓。  
与梦中的少年重叠。  
“我爱你。”  
Ben怔怔地，好半晌才反应过来，欣喜若狂地捧着Matt的脸热吻：“宝贝，我也爱你，很爱很爱你……”  
他们抱紧了对方，倦极睡去，只觉得无比满足。

然而在万籁俱寂间，忽然有个人影，出现在他们的床前。  
沉默地看着熟睡中仍然紧紧互拥的两人。  
如果这时候Matt醒着，如果对方愿意让他看见自己的脸，他会发现，那是他一直很害怕的黑衣人，Richardson。

7、  
命运规划局。  
某间档案室里，Richardson摘下了礼帽，向对面的上级致歉：“对不起。因为我的疏忽，让Ben和Matt又偏离了正常轨道，发生了交集，我会尽快处理好的。”  
“尽快？”  
他的上级，一个同样面容平淡的西装男子，冷冷地说：“你已经没有机会了，Richardson。”  
精瘦的白发男人原本平和的面具终于出现了裂缝，他讷讷地说：“我可以解释……”  
“我也可以解释。”  
上级丢过一本规划书，示意他翻开。  
白发男人翻开书页，旋即睁大了眼睛。这？  
“Ben和Matt本来应该在一起。”  
上级站起来，拍了拍他的肩膀，语气温和了些：“在他们出生那年的规划书上，是这么写的。可是当他们童年第一次见面后不久，新版规划书改写了，他们应该有各自的伴侣。”  
规划书改写了，这是要最高权限才能做到的事。Richardson惊疑不定：“这是……局长改写的？”  
“我不知道，我没有质询权。你我都只能按照规划书来执行任务。”上级一摊手，说：“也许是因为，Ben和Matt，他们被发现具有比较特殊的才能，所以他们的人生，需要重新被规划？”

Richardson嘴巴张开又合上，最后问上级：“那，现在该怎么办？”  
他已经重置过两次Ben和Matt的记忆，并且为了消除重置的水波效应，花了很多时间来维持重置后的平静。  
如果不是他没有第三次重置两人记忆的权限，他们怎么会继续保留与对方再次相逢的记忆，并且无论如何都不死心地非要再见——Ben是如此，Matt也是如此。这半年，Richardson的小组为了阻挠这俩见面，工作量大增，大家都累坏了。  
结果一个疏忽，还是让他们找到了命运之门的缝隙，冲破障碍再次牵手。  
上级沉吟道：“现在的问题是，旧版的规划书的力量在推动着他们走向彼此，他们仍然感觉到自己应该属于对方，即使事实上按照现在的新规划，他们已经不能继续。”  
“我们得让他们分开。”Richardson从被创造出来开始，就以执行既定规划为生存的唯一目标。他不允许自己的工作有失误。  
“冷静，冷静。”  
上级比他显得要轻松。“我们把这案子丢给上级吧，丢给能处理的人。Thompson。”  
“Thompson！”  
Richardson当然知道这位能干的同事。他权限更高，是局长的得力助手，绰号叫“大锤”——这自然只是同事们私下流传的绰号，是对他办事能力的肯定。  
上级笑起来，说：“就是他！他动动手指就能把这点小事搞定，让这对小情人的生活回归正轨。咱们就别操心了。嗯？”  
语气像是安抚，其实隐含着轻蔑。Richardson知道自己把事情搞砸，已经不再被上级信任，但他有什么办法？只能在桌下捏紧了礼帽的帽檐，默认了把工作交出去。  
档案室外，外表是年轻黑人的Harry默默听完他们的谈话，安静离开。

Matt醒来的时候浑身酸痛，迷迷糊糊地，过了一阵子才回想起昨晚发生了什么。  
他有些不好意思地把头埋进被子里，又忍不住露出一双眼睛，偷偷四处张望。  
Ben不在床上。空着的一块地方，被褥凉了，他大概已经离开一阵子了。  
空荡荡的屋子里只有自己一个人，Matt突然心很慌？  
是那些黑衣人又找上门了？又把Ben带走了吗？  
他失魂落魄地拿起手机想看看有没有留言，但只有一大堆工作信息和邮件提醒，哦，还有被他按掉的合伙人老朋友电话——他估计得回去给Charlie下跪才能求得对方原谅了，昨天好几个重要会议呢！  
忽然间，门锁吧嗒响起。  
“你醒了？”  
Ben端着两杯打包的热咖啡和一袋早餐走进来，看到Matt有些傻乎乎地，顶着一头乱乱的短发坐在床上发呆。他忍不住走过去亲了亲Matt的脸颊：“早安，宝贝。快去洗漱来吃早餐。”  
“好。”  
感觉柔软的嘴唇印在脸颊上的短暂酥麻，从看到Ben那刻起，Matt终于心安了不少。他脸上漾开微笑，点头说好，顺便在Ben怀里蹭了下脸。  
像小动物在撒娇，Ben觉得他的爱人真是可爱，可爱得不得了。

现在才有空把昨天的衣服丢进洗衣兼烘干机里清洁。Matt从浴室出来的时候，只能套着Ben的一件大T恤，还有他的运动短裤。Ben穿了只到膝盖的裤子，Matt套上就盖住小腿了，还有那T恤的领口也宽得不住溜肩，简直像小朋友在偷穿大人衣服一样。  
“你就没有小一点的衣服嘛……”  
Matt嘟嘟囔囔地把领口扯上来，没注意到Ben眼神变暗，两步就走过来，把他整个人抱上桌子，松松地圈在怀里吻下去。  
雨点般的吻先是落在额头上，接着是鼻尖，脸颊、下巴，最后才将他的嘴唇含进去，热情地吸吮着。Matt的舌根被Ben深入的缠吻吻得发麻，身体不自觉地被压着往后倾倒，赶紧伸出双手勾住男人的脖子。  
良久，Ben才松开他被吮吸得红肿的嘴唇，依依不舍地用舌尖勾画着，微微气喘。  
“你这样，会让我想再吃掉你的。”  
他滚烫的掌心贴在Matt后背，隔着薄薄的布料在他背上游走，感受掌心下这具身体的柔软与温暖。仿佛只要拥抱着他，就拥有了一整个世界。  
“先吃早餐，好不好？”  
Matt不敢和男人灼热的眼神对视，低头轻声说，生怕一旦对上他的视线，两人之间的火焰又难以抑制地烧起来。  
“好。”

男人深呼吸了几口气，把他抱下来放在椅子上，给他递咖啡和面包。  
“你今天还是要去忙影展的事？”  
“对，你呢？”  
“我昨天放了一天我合伙人的鸽子。”Matt叹气说：“如果我今天继续放他鸽子，我可能要被踢出公司了。”  
“可是……”Ben放下咖啡，凝视着他：“可是我还没做好心理准备，让你离开我的视线。”  
嘭，Matt的心又被男人一本正经的情话击中。他嘴角止不住地想往上翘，又得努力压抑住心中的喜悦，努力平静地说：“呃，那，那我再请一天假？”  
“太好了！”  
Ben欢呼起来，又像是想起了什么，促狭地挤了挤眼睛：“你可以在影展会场那里，边监督我干活，边像平时那样，搜索我的新闻啊。”  
“切。”  
Matt的脸浮起两抹淡红，咳嗽两声遮掩过去。就不该告诉他这个！看他得意的！  
“我也是。”Ben的手横过桌面，拉住他的，握在手心把玩：“我也天天上网搜索你的各种消息。你的演讲视频，你的新闻访谈……”  
他们半年没有见面，但其实又每天都在“见面”。  
“我的那些东西很无聊的。”Matt总算能笑得自然些了，大家扯平了嘛：“哪有你的生活精彩。”  
“我？”  
“对啊，那么多绯闻，哼哼。”Matt皱了皱本来就很圆翘的鼻子。Ben笑着捏了一把他的鼻尖，说：“反正这半年来的绯闻都不是真的。”  
“那，半年前呢？”  
Matt其实本来没打算问，但有件事，又压在心里很久了，突然就想问出来。  
几年前，Ben曾经与一位当红女歌手陷入热恋，迅速订婚，并且已经定好了结婚的日期和会场，邀请函都要发出去了。当时的媒体对这桩恋情关注度也很高，除了Matt这种整天关心金融和政治的政客之外，估计都或多或少地注意到了。  
然而这场轰轰烈烈的感情，最后却由男主角突然取消婚约而拉下帷幕。  
“为什么……忽然决定取消婚约？”  
那位女士，也许就是命运规划局给Ben安排的结婚对象吧？Ben当时为什么突然叫停了？  
Ben脸上的笑意渐渐收敛，沉默片刻，才说：“这件事我很抱歉，但是……那个时候，忽然感觉就……不对了。”  
“感觉？”Matt喃喃重复着这个词，又听得Ben说：“我也说不上来。好像每次恋爱都能投入，但是到后来，总觉得，不对，不是这样的，我一直在找的那个人，不是这一个……每次都只差一点点。就那么一点点。”  
他抬眼看向Matt，这次Matt没有逃避。  
“如果我说，我在酒店洗手间里第一眼看到你的时候，突然就觉得你是那个人，你会不会觉得奇怪？”  
“不。”  
Matt凑过去，吻上他的唇：“我也是这样想的。”

缱绻的吻最后仍是变成燎原的火，他们再一次放纵了自己。等到他们一起来到昨天影展的会场时，时间都快接近中午了。  
Matt继续在会场里溜达，参观，顺便在手机上处理一些工作。每隔几分钟，Ben就要出来看他一次，他也忍不住老是去看Ben那边的情况。  
不想和Ben分开，一秒钟都不想。  
是因为爱，也是因为恐慌。  
那些黑衣人给他留下的心理阴影太大了，他们会一直不出现，放任自己和Ben，就这么继续下去吗？Matt心里一点底都没有。  
展厅很大，他看完正厅的展出，发现走廊上还有一些照片，顺路走过去欣赏。  
忽然间，走廊尽头两边的大门刷地关上，所有的灯光都黯淡下来。  
Matt心头猛地一跳，眼前骤然一亮，场景又变成了那天的“停车场”！  
来了！  
那些人又来了！

他呼吸困难，两手紧握成拳，向四面八方张望。  
看不到一个人影。  
也不知道出口在哪里。  
就在他眨眼间，面前不知何时多了一个，戴着礼帽的黑衣人。  
不是精瘦的白发Richardson，也不是年轻黑人Harry。  
那人冷冷地看向他。  
“你好，Matt。我是Thompson。”  
8、  
Thompson？  
Matt并不是很感兴趣。这些人都叫着相似的名字，Thompson，Richardson，他搞不清他们谁是谁，也不想搞清楚。  
黑衣人礼帽下的眼睛直视着他：“是不是很沮丧？很无力？在命运面前，自当如此。”  
他说得理所当然，Matt却难以自控地暴怒起来。  
“难道人就不能自由发挥吗？”  
局长，哦，或者应该叫他上帝？什么都好。为什么要给每个人设定规划，必须按照规划书走完自己的一生，不能自由选择伴侣？  
Thompson无视他的怒火。他说话慢条斯理，就像一台冷冰冰的机器。  
“事实上我们以前这样试过。当把一个捕猎采集为生的小角色，推上罗马帝国的宝座后，我们撒手让他自己尽情发挥，可结果是长达五百年的黑暗中世纪。直到最后我们决定重新插手。”  
“局长想，也许下次去掉辅助轮之前，应该先教会人如何骑自行车。”  
“因此，我们又带来了文艺复兴、启蒙运动、科技革命。用了六百年时间教会人们，如何用理智克制冲动。”  
“1910年，我们再次隐退，而仅仅五十年，人类又一手酿成了一战、大萧条、法西斯、犹太人大屠杀，而之后的古巴导弹危机，几乎把整个地球都推向毁灭。”  
“于是我们决定再次插手。以免发生，即使是我们，也无力回天的蠢事。”  
“不能再任人自由发挥了。当然，表面上人还是自由的。你能决定吃什么食物，穿什么衣服，喝什么饮料，考试题目的答案选择A还是C。”  
“但人性还不成熟。关于这个星球的重大事件，还是要由我们来做决定。”

Matt受够了他的喋喋不休，这跟自己有什么关系？他冷笑着讥讽：“哦？那你们可干的真不错，这个世界还是一团乱。”  
“如果我们放手不管，那会更乱，世界将无法复原。”Thompson抬起高傲的下巴，淡定回应。  
Matt看出来了，眼前的黑衣人虽然只有一个，却比原来的一帮子更麻烦。原来负责“调整”他的那位白发精瘦男子Richardson，只会色厉内荏地威吓他。这位明显更难对付。  
“为什么我不能和Ben在一起？”Matt仍然不愿放弃挣扎。  
世界会变成怎样，不是他关心的问题，他只关心Ben。  
“因为你们对这个世界很重要。但是当你们在一起的时候，就会改变各自的人生轨迹，乃至改变无数人的人生轨迹。”  
像是听到了天大的笑话，Matt挥舞着手，说：“我对这个世界有多重要？开玩笑，我连竞选参议员都失败了——Ben也只是个拍电影的。我们俩只是普通人，重要？”  
面对他的质疑，Thompson表情丝毫不变：“你上一次的选举失败只是时机不成熟。等到时机成熟的时候，我们会让你赢得选举——下一届的时候。不仅仅下一届，还有之后的四届。”  
“而且不只是参议院选举，你会有很高的成就，Matt。”  
“你能够成为改变世界的男人，但是，Ben是你的障碍。”

Ben是你的障碍。  
“障碍。”Matt在舌尖上滚动着这个词，只觉得整个口腔都苦苦的，浑身充满了无力感。  
“对，我知道，你们认为Ben会影响我成为一名政客。所以你们重置了两次我们的记忆，不允许我去当演员。可我现在已经步入政坛，Ben当时在酒店的鼓励，也让我在公众中有了不错的口碑——现在你们还有什么理由阻止我们？”  
Thompson朝他走近两步，盯着他的眼睛，一字一顿：“Matt。总统不能我行我素。”  
什么？  
总统？  
命运规划局对自己的规划，居然是想让自己，成为总统？  
Matt对自己的能力向来自信，但从来没有自信到这个程度。现在他总算明白了，为什么规划局的人，要一而再，再而三地监控自己的人生，非要将自己“调整”回他们设定好的轨迹上。  
他也理解了，Harry那天说的，“特殊的人”是指什么。  
地球上影响力最大的国家的未来领导人，还是有点特殊的吧——Matt竟然不觉得高兴。  
在与Ben相遇之前，他一心从政，所有时间精力都花在了政治上。他没有私人时间，也没有业余兴趣，身边总是围绕着他的助理、他的合伙人、他的选民……这些让他觉得充实，满足。  
可是Ben让他发自内心地快乐。

Thompson似乎不满意他听到“总统”这个词时的反应。他冷哼一声，说：“如果你只是当一个普通的参议员，那你和同性伴侣在一起，或许能侥幸赢得选举。但是总统，选民们不会给你投票的。你以为世界很开放？不，你应该比任何人都清楚竞选的规则不是吗？你那些竞选团队的专家是怎样为你打造形象的？每一任竞选总统的候选人又是怎样打造形象的？”  
“不过，性别只是一方面。更大的障碍，来自于你们自身。”  
Matt抬眼看向他，深吸一口气，等待这个话非常多的老天使进一步解释——姑且就叫他天使吧，谁在意他们真正的身份是什么。  
按照Thompson的说法，他和Ben分开的时候，因为不会受到感情因素的影响，就能够将他们的天赋发挥到极致。可一旦他们在一起，对彼此太过强烈的渴望，反而会侵蚀对方。他们可能会变得情绪化，当事业与个人生活发生冲突的时候，甚至会放弃事业……这都是规划局所不允许的。  
“你无法逃脱你的命运。”Thompson下了结论。他打开了手里的规划书，让Matt看着那一堆天书般的符号和线条，冷酷地告诉他，现在，请回归正轨。

Matt一把将规划书拨开。  
“我不想顺从这种命运！我了解我对Ben的感觉，也明白他对我的感觉。这种感觉是不会变的，无论你们重置我们多少次，我们之间的感觉都是不会变的。我有权决定自己跟谁在一起，有权决定去面对那些质疑、困难，即使我因此竞选失败，当不上参议员，当不上总统……那又有什么关系？”  
“只要和Ben在一起。不论发生什么事，我只想跟他在一起。”  
啧。经验丰富的老天使Thompson没想到，自己要负责的新案子这么难缠，比他见过的任何人都要难缠。  
很多人到了这一步都会妥协。只要妥协，眼前就是康庄大道，似锦前程，要放弃的只是一点点“自我”罢了。  
可Matt却跟他们完全不一样。

看来要换个别的方式了。Thompson扯了扯嘴角，忽然打了个响指。  
Matt眼前一花，感觉自己才一眨眼，身处的场景突然就从那个诡异的“停车场”空间，又回到了刚才的走廊。  
他揉揉眼睛，赶紧离开走廊，想去展厅小会议室里找Ben。  
才走到展厅大厅里，忽然听到外面一阵喧哗。他下意识地望去，只见几个拿着摄像机和话筒的记者走了进来。Ben也闻声从会议室出来，一下子就被记者们围住了。  
“Ben，听说你最近跟某位议员走得很近？”  
“什么？”Ben显然很懵，也没反应过来他们说的议员是谁。  
记者七嘴八舌，问着：“有传闻说，你的刚果慈善项目涉嫌为政治团体献金洗钱，是真的吗？”  
“请你解释……”  
Matt头脑嗡嗡作响，忙又退回走廊。悄无声息地，Thompson又出现在他身边，仿佛幽灵一般。  
干枯冰冷的声音也和幽灵没什么分别。  
“有件事我还没跟你说。如果你执意要继续和Ben在一起，不仅会毁了你自己的梦想，也会毁了他的梦想。”  
“Ben才华横溢，他将来会成为全美、甚至全球著名的导演，艺术家，慈善家。他拍摄的影片将在许多方面，对公益慈善和人道主义事业都产生很大的影响——前提是，他别跟你，一个政客扯上关系。”  
“如果跟你在一起，人们将不再关心他的事业，只会关注他的政见。他所有的作品会因为你的政治立场被放大，解读，被你的对手攻击，得不到正确的评价，无休无止地被娱乐记者跟拍，陷入各种质疑。”  
“你们会毁掉彼此的生活。”

你们会毁掉彼此的生活。  
Matt在走廊中间蹲下来，抱住头。  
他愿意为Ben放弃自己现在拥有的一切，可是，他有权这样要求Ben吗？  
喧哗吵闹声依然从展厅那边传来，间杂着Ben努力解释的声音，乱糟糟的。  
纯白的展厅，肃穆的照片，沉重的主题。  
被搅和成了一场闹剧。

9、  
等Ben处理完这起意外风波，却发现Matt已经不告而别。  
他莫名心慌，赶紧拿出手机拨打Matt的号码。  
关机。  
意料之中又让他无比惶恐的结果。他冲出展厅，扑面而来的是这大都市冰冷的建筑群，与深海鱼群般涌动的人潮。  
Matt就像一尾小鱼汇入大海，消失得无影无踪。

冬天正式来临。  
Matt每天仍然习惯穿着他的黑色长风衣，捧着热咖啡，准点搭乘M6巴士去上班。  
他的合伙人每天仍然在念叨个不停，你这异想天开的家伙啊，老弄些难搞的项目，让我在董事会上给你擦屁股。哦，你还经常翘班……  
“一次，只有一次。”Matt不得不竖起手指提醒他的老伙计：“你再这么念叨下去，财经节目会对你后退的发际线更关注的，而不是你的股票。”  
“一次就够了。”  
Charlie下意识摸了摸自己已经变成地中海的头发，顺便用眼神表示对好友浓密秀发的不满。都是他！让自己太操心了！  
“另外，作为你下一届参议员竞选团队的主席……”  
“预订，OK，我还没决定参选。”Matt叹口气。  
“我不管，你必须参选，为了我们的股票。”冷酷无情的商业伙伴敲着桌子：“总之，我要提醒你，今晚你有个谈话节目，别迟到了。还有请继续戴上我们专家为你挑选的领带——你不能每次都那么任性。”  
“……遵命。”

Matt蔫蔫的，Charlie用力在他肩膀上拍了下：“提起精神来！你还是最受选民喜爱的大众宠儿！”  
“连领带颜色都无法自己选择的大众宠儿啊。”  
他叹口气，不做无谓的呻吟，回自己办公室为今晚的活动做准备。  
那个黑衣人叫什么来着，Thompson？还曾对他说，你能做的决定就是吃什么食物，穿什么衣服……算了吧，他依然无法决定自己戴什么领带。  
但有时候Matt又会自暴自弃地想，这样被人安排着生活没什么不好。如果不是被这些各种各种的安排推动着，他大概连起床的勇气都没有，在床上就可以发呆一整天。  
将自己淹没在工作中是有好处的，起码很忙很忙的时候，他可以短暂地忘记Ben。  
他强迫自己不要再浏览与Ben有关的信息。早上搭乘巴士的时候，他死死攥着手机，生怕自己一不小心就会点开那些网页。  
不能想，不能看，既然不能在一起。

“有没有人告诉你，作为政客，你过分年轻了？”  
谈话节目主持人一上来就很犀利，Matt笑笑把话题接过来：“当然，还有很多人说，年轻人不关心政治，不关心这个国家。我正是要让他们知道，不，我们年轻人能做到。”  
“好的，你还过分英俊了。”主持人鼓掌笑起来，向观众介绍他：“让我们欢迎Matt Damon！”  
访谈进行得很顺利，都是些他早就准备好的话题。偶尔有个别敏感的论点，他也微笑着正面回应，不会逃避，让人觉得他像那些油滑的老政客。  
录制完毕后，主持人大力与他握手：“下次，我一定会给你投票！”  
“谢谢。”  
他一个个和工作人员握手，道别，回到电视台为他准备的化妆间兼休息室。助理和他对了下行程，告诉他半小时后还有几位记者采访。Matt接过那些采访问题，点头让助理先去休息下，他来自己准备。

刚看了两页文件，休息室的门又被打开了。轻微的门锁响动，Matt以为是助理小姐给他带来了提神的咖啡，随口说：“啊我现在不想喝……”  
然而当他抬头，看向化妆台对面的镜子，顿时愣住了。  
身后站着的，显然是一具男性的身体。这熟悉的轮廓……Matt不可抑制地战栗着，而身后的男人渐渐弯腰，镜子中终于出现了他的脸。  
“Matt。好久不见。”  
男人从背后用有力的双臂圈住他，毛茸茸的脑袋埋在他的肩窝上。  
收紧。  
Matt两手搭上他的臂膀，胸口被种种复杂的情绪所充满、撞击，感觉呼吸都变得困难。  
Ben还在找他。  
难以想象他能找到这里，经历了多少次“人为”的阻碍。自己离开的时候，一句解释都没有，然而Ben却至今没有放弃。

男人的吻落在他的耳尖，沿着脸颊，逐渐侵袭到唇边。  
渴望已久的唇瓣迅速粘合在一起，宽厚得多的身体整个将他笼罩在椅子上，又将他抱起来放上化妆台。身高协调一致让接吻变得更顺利，男人两手扣着他的后脑把他压向自己，贪婪地舔吮他嘴里的每一丝津液。软滑的舌头卷住他的舌尖舞动，顶进去又卷出来，搅拌得啧啧做声，动作大得口水都沿着紧贴的嘴角流下来，沾湿了两个人的下巴。  
他被压到后面冰冷的镜面上，男人终于放开了他，却开始啃咬他尖尖的下巴，粗糙的舌面滑过不住滚动的喉结。专家为他精心挑选的孔雀蓝领带被解下，落到地板上，衬衫的贝壳扣子在男人的牙齿下一颗颗松开。  
男人灼热的呼吸喷在他不住起伏的胸口，Matt无力地，双手插进男人的发间，像是鼓励着他继续舔吻自己已经半裸的胸膛。翘起的乳尖被迫不及待地含住，舌尖刮开顶端，刺激着藏起来的乳孔，Matt咬紧了下唇吞下一声声喘息和尖叫，任由男人在自己胸上烙下疼痛而热烈的吻痕。  
抓紧了男人头发的手被拉下来，男人引领着他的手伸进自己裤腰，隔着内裤抚慰着烫手的隆起。他们被笼罩在彼此的喘息里，简直像回到了酒店的那一夜，急切，热情，一句废话都不需要。  
只需要用身体确认对彼此的饥渴。  
男人的头一直埋在他胸前，大手罩着他的手，撸动着无声叫嚣的巨大。龟头的棱角一下下刮过他的手心，他喘着气，默许了男人用他的手自慰，直到绷紧了窄臀射满了他的手心。  
匆忙地扯过一堆纸巾给他擦手，男人的头滑到他的腹间，解开皮带，把头埋下去。  
“嗯……”  
被纳入湿热口腔的强烈快感，让他瞬间就拱起了腰。  
他仰起头，鼻尖冒出细密的汗珠，嘴里的呻吟忍耐不住，泄出嘴角变成了黏腻的吚呜，像被主人疼爱的宠物。担心被人发现的恐惧催化了快感，没多久他就在男人一个深喉里控制不住地射出来。男人再次吻住他，他在男人嘴里尝到了自己的味道，腥气充斥着他们的鼻腔——这种近乎肮脏的粗鲁，将横亘在他们之间的无形屏障打破了。  
他们对彼此的爱，就是这样赤裸的，生物的本能。  
却又是无比纯洁的，灵魂的渴望。

“这次，你的电话能打通。”  
片刻后，他们终于稍微将自己整理好，男人才开口说话。他棕色的眼眸里藏着浓浓的哀伤与疑惑：“可是你从来不接我电话。”  
Matt沉默地捡起领带，套上，打结。  
是的，这次是他主动不接电话。  
他不想毁掉Ben的事业和生活——百分之百可以肯定，Ben那次影展的风波就是黑衣人们搞出来的，他们还有更多的手段。想到Ben可能会因为他们之间的感情而失去一切，Matt就丧失了对抗黑衣人的勇气。  
Ben继续说下去：“我总算找到了你的公司，但每次在前台登记后，都得不到答复。我一次次搭乘早间巴士，可再也遇不到你。”  
“不过没关系，我想我总有办法的。昨天看到节目的预告，幸亏我很熟悉电视台……”Ben自嘲地勾起嘴角，叹口气：“总算找到你了。”  
“你刚才在节目里表现很棒。”

Matt转过身，离男人只有半步之遥，仰起泛红的眼睛看向他。蓝色的眼波里倒映着男人英俊无匹的脸庞，他迟疑着，要不要说出来？  
可是，从哪里说起……  
“告诉他吧。”  
一个声音突然在休息室角落里响起。  
两人同时一惊，朝声音来源处望去，一个年轻的黑人戴着礼帽站在那里。谁都不知道他什么时候来的，Ben下意识地将Matt护在身后，Matt推开他：“Harry！”  
“你好，Matt。”  
Harry摘下礼帽，友善地笑了笑。  
“你如果觉得说起来麻烦……我可以代劳。”  
这时响起了敲门声。Ben走过去将反锁的门打开，Matt的助理疑惑地走进来，看到屋里多了两个人。  
职业素养让她没有多问，只是提醒Matt，采访马上开始了。  
“Matt，我……”Ben很紧张，Harry却拉住他，示意Matt可以将事情交给自己。

等Matt心不在焉地结束工作回到休息室时，看到Ben和Harry还在，悬在半空的心总算落了地。  
“你为什么不早点告诉我。”  
Ben才不管Harry在旁边，一把将Matt揽进怀里。Matt不习惯在人前亲热，耳朵都红了，Harry倒是脸色丝毫不变——这是他们黑衣人的特色，看家本领。  
“Harry，你是来帮助我们的吗？”  
Matt其实并不抱太大希望地问。  
没想到，Harry居然笑着，点了点头。  
“当然。”

10、  
“其实我们并非无所不能。”  
休息室被反锁，Ben和Matt并肩坐在沙发上，有些紧张地，一齐看向对面的Harry。  
Harry摊开手，坦然说：“如果能够非常简单地解决这件事，我们的人还需要一而再、再而三地在你们面前出现吗？”  
“你是说……Thompson也好Richardson也好，他们一再跟我接触，就是因为不能撇开我来‘调整’我的命运轨道？”Matt抓住了重点。  
“完全正确。”  
毫不犹豫地就出卖了两个同事，Harry可看不出一点愧疚。“事实上，我们从被创造出来开始，能力就受到了限制。的确，他们比我权限高，能改变和影响的人与事，比我更多。但他们也有上限。”  
“你们两个之间不停走向对方，所产生的反曲点，其实早就冲破了我们能阻止的上限——否则，Ben今天怎么能找到你？”  
对哦，Matt才后知后觉地发现，Ben这次找自己好像容易多了。  
“这其实就是你们上两次被重置记忆后，残留的水波效应还在发生作用。”Harry顺便提醒他：“哦，还因为现在外面一直在下雨，稍微阻隔了他们的监控——你还记得我跟你说过，水能限制我们的能力吗？”

Harry简单地告诉了他们，因为他们在旧版规划书中被安排在一起，即使现在强行改变了轨迹，也仍然无法完全抹掉之前的影响。  
“水波效应啊……”  
Ben把Matt的手握在手心，和他的手指交缠在一起，思考着这个关键问题。  
拿一块石子投向平静的湖面，水面因石子的撞击，呈现出一个个由投掷中心向四围逐渐扩散的波纹，致使整个层面上的每个水分子都能感到这种振荡的存在。  
石子重量和体积越大，落水速度越快，产生的波纹越大，波及的范围越广，产生的影响力越持久。  
他看向黑人，试探着说：“所以，你的意思是，只要我们尽量将水波效应扩大，扩大到你们的人再也无法遏制的程度，我们的生活轨迹就可能摆脱规划书的安排？”  
“对。”  
Harry赞赏地点头，这个人非常聪明。  
尽管刚刚接收到大量的、从未接触过的信息，却能丝毫不乱，牢牢抓住问题的中心。  
Matt忍不住再向爱人靠近了一点，侧着头靠了靠他的肩膀。  
不再孤军奋战的感觉，真好。  
他已经独自在这世界战斗了太久太久，原来有一个人可以依靠的感觉，竟然是这样的踏实。

但Harry随即警告他们：“可是摆脱了规划书的安排，你们的命运就将更加不可控制，包括你们自己。”  
“Matt，你的政治生命可能还在摇篮就被扼杀。”  
“Ben，你也有可能会陷入你最讨厌的种种捕风捉影的丑闻，被人恶意抨击你的作品，将你的努力践踏在地……”  
“你们做好心理准备，来迎接这一切了吗？”  
“很多人都渴望着自由，但却无力承担自由所带来的种种厄运和挫折。你们都是正在攀登事业高峰的人，能忍受这些吗？”  
Matt欲言又止，却听到Ben说：“当然。”  
男人低下头，深深地看进Matt的眼睛：“我爱我的工作。但是如果没有了Matt，就算得到再多，又有什么意义？”  
“我……”  
喉头微酸，Matt不想在人前表露自己的软弱，硬生生将哽咽吞下去。  
他已经什么都不必说。

Ben又问了Matt曾经问过的那句话，Harry，你为什么要帮助我们？  
“因为你们第一次见面，是由我安排的。”  
Harry终于告诉了他们答案。  
和每天无数桩任务一样，他拿着规划书，安排这个人、那个人的生活。而那两个男孩的初遇却让他印象深刻。  
在他们刚认识对方的时候，Harry看到了光。  
柔和的，一闪而逝的光，只有最契合的灵魂相遇时才会出现的光。  
他感叹这两个孩子居然在如此小的年纪，就遇到了一生中最重要的人，这是多么难得。  
然而很久之后，Harry才知道，当初的那两个男孩的命运规划早就被改变了。他的新任务，则是阻止他们在一起。  
有些讽刺，Harry想。他早就对局里的许多作法不满，其实不止他一个人。很多同事都在想，我们的工作真的有意义吗？  
人类，真的需要被完全规划命运吗？  
“无论如何，希望你们成功。”

Harry留下了他的建议便消失了。  
“扩大水波效应，让尽可能多的人知道我们在一起。”Ben深吸一口气，对Matt说：“你愿意……和我一起面对吗？”  
“我都等不及了。”  
Matt主动亲了下他的唇，又羞涩地躲开。Ben才不会那么容易被他躲过，又把他抱向自己，狠狠地吻了个够，直到他气喘吁吁地求饶才放过他。  
“听着，宝贝，我有个主意。”Ben把他抱在怀里说：“明天我正好也有个脱口秀节目。你可以坐在观众席里。”  
“嗯，然后呢？”  
Matt沉溺在Ben的气息里，软软的都不想动，只想听他说话。  
“然后，就都交给我吧。”  
他们又吻了许久，才依依不舍地分别。

第二天晚上，Matt换了身休闲打扮，戴着棒球帽，看起来就是个普通的年轻人。  
原本Matt还担心自己会到不了Ben录制脱口秀的现场。  
然而他并没有堵车，也没有被困在电梯里，顺顺利利地坐上了观众席。  
看来Harry说得很对。黑衣人的影响力一次比一次更弱了。  
从原来无论如何都联系不上对方，到能够打通电话，再到能顺利接触。那些黑衣人的威胁，此刻在Matt脑中不停回放——果然是谈判技巧啊。  
正因为能力有限，才需要使用各种或诱导、或威吓的谈话，来让自己和Ben屈服。  
在观众席里等到了一阵子，主持人和Ben在工作人员的引导下进场。  
这是个老牌脱口秀，访谈过很多有名的明星。主持人稳重而不失幽默，Ben的谈话更是风趣。Matt第一次在这个角度看自己的心上人，不知不觉就被他的谈话所吸引。Ben是个很有内涵的男人，他早就知道这一点，然而现场感觉仍是不一样的。  
主持人聊到Ben拍摄的电影，还聊起了电影配乐。Ben谈了一些自己选择配乐的爱好，主持人忽然问，你最喜欢什么音乐？  
Ben停顿了一下，视线在观众席里搜索。很快就找到了坐在前排的Matt。他眼睛直直地盯着Matt的方向，勾起嘴角。  
“嗯……我喜欢听另一个人发出的，代表幸福、快乐和满足的声音。”  
台下一片哄笑，主持人也配合地笑起来。Matt刷地红了脸，躲开男人的视线。  
这人……当众调戏他！太不要脸了！  
“哈哈哈，那你现在有‘另一个人’了吗？Ben？”主持人笑道：“我们都知道，最近在传说你和某位演员……”  
“那不是真的。”  
Ben的话让观众们以为他只是在例行否认绯闻，谁知道他却迈开腿，走下台，直接走到Matt面前：“我当然已经有最好的情人了。”  
所有的摄像机第一时间转过来。  
Matt的脸，被放大到屏幕上，在场所有人都看得清清楚楚。  
正在观看这个直播脱口秀的万千观众们，也看得清清楚楚。  
所有的娱乐小报记者都兴奋了，紧接着他们发现，隔壁的财经记者和社会新闻记者，都纷纷开始行动……

 

11、  
“联合炒作”。  
巨大的黑色标题，Matt一打开新闻网站就能看到。另外配上了他和Ben的各种照片，他的演讲现场、Ben出席电影节活动，诸如此类。当然刊登篇幅最大的还是Ben在脱口秀上牵着他的手站起来的照片，嗯，Matt觉得自己第一次穿休闲装上镜还不错啊。  
显得比Ben年轻，哼哼。  
然而媒体和公众的反应并没有“不错”。  
高调的公开关系并没有得到多少祝福，扑面而来的却是种种质疑。  
Matt之前的落选演讲被再次提起，只是这次媒体的导向并不是他的“真性情”，而变成了“他当时就是在炒作，用出位的言论强行抢去胜利对手的风头”。  
当时的对手，已经成为纽约州参议员的Roger Linfield显然很记仇，在记者采访他的时候露出慈祥长者般的微笑，却是句句带刀：“我相信那些靠小伎俩赢得短暂关注的人，终于是走不远的。”  
记者们把他的话发散解读，又将Matt以前的“黑历史”挖出来大肆批评。而Ben则被小报尖酸地讽刺，说他江郎才尽，只能靠公开和政客的同性恋情让人关注他的新影展和电影短片。  
还有恶意的言论在暗示，他跟Matt之间更有可能是存在“洗钱”关系。要不然，为什么毫无预兆地突然公开？是不是已经被人掌握了他的慈善组织的洗钱内幕，赶在被揭发之前强调情侣关系，好浑水摸鱼逃过国税局？

“我很抱歉。”  
Matt坐在合伙人的办公室里，看他的老朋友在烦躁地褥脑袋上所剩无几的那几根头发，内心很是愧疚。  
Charlie Traynor，见惯风浪的银行家，再一次面对自己任性的发小时，真心感叹自己这是做了什么孽啊。  
“我的电话已经被打爆了。”  
Charlie深吸一口气，说：“你能不能别老是这样？要做重大决定前，能不能和我商量一下？”  
“抱歉，这真的是最后一次了。”Matt说：“我决定辞去合伙人的职务。”  
“你要离开公司？”Charlie顿时忘记了满腹牢骚，瞪大眼睛：“意思是，你也不打算参加下一届参议员竞选了？”  
“暂时是这样打算的……目前的情况，我不认为我参选会是个好主意。”  
对于媒体和网民的恶评，Matt非常清楚。他不后悔，顶多是有些郁闷罢了……更让他担心的是Ben那边。但是Ben只是在默默按照原定计划开他的摄影展，继续参加慈善项目宣传活动，面对记者的长枪短炮摆出了面瘫扑克脸，不发一言。  
“随便他们写吧。”  
晚上，两人缠绵过后，Ben还很开心地说：“让水波效应扩散得越大越好！”

黑衣人们没有出现。太平静了，Matt总觉得不安，仿佛是暴风雨前的平静似的——但管不了这么多了，开弓没有回头箭。  
他搬到了Ben的公寓，珍惜每一个相拥而眠的夜晚。依然有记者在追逐着他们的行踪，添油加醋地登在小报和网站上，为了博取眼球甚至不惜编造很多根本不存在的事情。水波效应的确扩散了，然而也正如Harry警告过他们的一样，事情会变得不可控制。  
当他们为自己争取到相爱的自由时，更大的束缚从全世界的所有角落笼罩下来。  
“哇哦。”  
Matt并不想主动搜索，但今天他手机新闻的推送页面，主角依然是Ben，内容是Ben从出道至今交往过的所有对象。  
“感谢媒体。”Matt一边给Ben的咖啡丢方糖，一边说：“让我熟悉你的每一位前任。”  
“嗯哼？宝贝你是在吃醋吗？”  
刚刚在跑步机上下来的男人光着上半身，蒸腾的汗水沿着发达的胸肌流到腹部，隐没在运动短裤的裤腰。线条流畅而富有力量感的身体在面前走动，Matt吹了个口哨表示欣赏，换来了恋人热情的早安吻。  
“看来我也需要多运动。”Matt不满地捏捏恋人铁块般的腹肌：“最近天天晚餐都吃你煎的牛排，又没法上班，再这样下去我要长赘肉了。”  
“宝贝，如果你想多消耗卡路里，可以每次坐我身上……”  
“闭嘴啦！”  
男人促狭的笑容被突然塞进嘴里的面包堵住了。Matt拍了拍满手的面包屑，继续喝自己那杯咖啡。

他暂时不能去公司，因为公司楼下围满了八卦记者。然而，他辞职信被合伙人驳回了。白手起家建立起全美最大风投公司之一的银行家发小，坚决不同意和他拆伙。  
“老朋友，相信我，这时候跟我撇清关系比较好。”Matt对老友关键时刻愿意力挺他非常感动，但他不想因为自己而使公司利益受损。  
“哇，你利用完我帮你竞选，现在就想把我一脚踹开？没那么好的事。把我从学生时代就在你身上的投资给我赚回来才能走！”  
Charlie把手一挥：“给你放个长假，过了这阵子再说。”  
“呃，谢谢，Charlie。”Matt摸摸鼻子：“害你发际线又后退了，对不起。”  
Charlie的回应是直接把他踹出了办公室。  
这下他有大把的时间和Ben在一起了。

Ben是非常乐观的人，即使现在他们所处的舆论环境非常恶劣，他也依然能每天保持很好的心情。  
哦，还有过分旺盛的需求。  
两个正值盛年的情人日夜厮守，食色自然是永恒的主题。Ben的厨艺比只会热吐司的Matt显然好了不止一点点，而且经常周游列国的他还会做不少特色菜。Matt往往被Ben做的大餐引诱，吃到肚皮溜圆满足地躺在沙发上，然后又被当成更美味的食物吃下去。  
在沙发上、在地毯上、在浴室里，还有Ben的大床。  
Ben热衷于探索恋人身体的所有，每一处都反复品尝。冬天的冷雨拍打着紧闭的窗户，开着暖气的屋子却温暖如春，两具交织的身体陷入床垫里，已经在热烈的接吻与爱抚中冒出一身细密的汗水。  
男人将身下恋人尖细的乳头拧起又松开，反复几次，让乳尖硬得跟石子一样，暗红的肉粒好像两颗小浆果在等人采撷。  
Matt上半身被疼爱了许久，忍不住将双腿大大张开，卡在他两腿间的高大躯体不住下滑。他咬住了自己的手指，感受恋人湿润的舌面滑过敏感的肚脐，凑在他的腿心舔弄着，将舌尖抵住穴口轻轻来回扫动。滑软的穴口被舔得水光淋淋，已经微微翕张，嫩红的内壁若隐若现。男人含住上方的囊袋微微用力嘬弄，就听见身下人唇齿间发出一声闷哼，不满地扭动了几下屁股。  
“可以了……你……”  
每次都要玩弄到他羞得脸红发烫，男人才肯将那根青筋虬曲的巨物抵着穴口捅进来。可是一旦进来，就完全控制不住想要索取更多抽送的快感，几乎完全不给任何适应的时间，直接大开大合地抽插起来。实在是太大了，不管做得有多频繁，每次仍是将穴口撑得几乎透明，每一下抽插都能感觉到肠道吞吃着它的艰难和吃力。  
被压在厚实躯体下的人，在濒临高潮的情动里四肢将男人缠得紧紧的，迎合更深更用力的挺进与撞击。  
酣畅淋漓地，毫无保留地，堕入极乐的深渊。  
就算只为了此刻，也值得去对抗全世界的恶意。

信息爆炸的世界，每天都有新闻热点。  
Ben和Matt的新闻很快被别的事件盖了过去。两星期后围堵在公司楼下的记者早已散尽，三星期后，终于没有人跟着他们上街偷拍了。  
这时Ben却通过经纪团队召开了一个小型的新闻发布会，宣布自己最新的拍摄计划。他表示想制作一部关于刚果的电影，而不仅仅是原来的慈善项目短片。  
“我想拍一部关于刚果的电影，但不幸的是，好莱坞的那些家伙都对这个题材不感兴趣，他们说现在没人想看一部关于非洲的影片。”  
Ben对记者说，他即日便将启程，前往非洲。  
记者们当然要追问，那Matt呢？你们的恋情还将继续吗？  
许多人在台下窃窃私语，这就是宣告所谓的恋情结束了吧？呵呵，这位逃到国外去拍个电影，那位政客则继续若无其事地出来上班，继续参选，过三个月大概就能看到他们宣布“因为相处时间不足”而分手……  
“Matt打算陪我一块去。”  
Ben的话让所有人大吃一惊。  
而很快的，财经记者们也从Matt的合伙人那里得到消息。他们公司刚刚成立了一个新的慈善机构，当然是由Matt主持。  
“嗯，我们这个慈善机构主要致力于改善非洲贫困儿童的生存环境，并且为受战争影响的妇女提供教育、职业以及资金援助。”Matt的合伙人Charlie非常严肃地说，Matt将会代表本机构到刚果去工作一段时间，深入当地实际考察。

“他们是来真的？”  
不止记者，看到新闻的许多网民也震惊了。  
前途大好的前议员，就算现在口碑不太好，但也不是不能扭转吧，比他遭受恶评的政客多了去了。  
当Ben和Matt以及他们的团队抵达机场，即将搭乘前往非洲的航班时，又被闻讯而来的大批记者团团围住。  
助力们尽量为两位boss阻挡人群，Ben和Matt低着头手拉手通过了安检口，忽然，周围的吵杂与喧哗瞬间消失。  
他们所处的不再是机场大厅，而变成了Matt很熟悉的。  
“停车场”异度空间。

不远处，响起了黑衣人们的脚步声。

 

12、  
Ben戒备地将Matt护在身后，他显然也猜到现在发生了什么，对此早有心理准备。Matt叹口气，从Ben身后走出来，直面那那几位老熟人。  
Thompson，Richardson，还有那些和他们一样打扮的黑衣人。  
“干得漂亮。”  
Thompson干枯冷漠的声音让人听着就心生不快，Matt强忍着他冰冷视线的注视，回应道：“你们知道，我不会放弃的。”  
“这就是你们想要的？”  
Thompson一挥手，空旷的四周瞬间投影出无数景象。  
拿着摄像机追拍他们的记者、新闻网站上刺眼的标题、脱口秀节目主持人不停拿他们当做恶搞梗……  
Ben和Matt冷静地看着这一幕幕。  
“不，这不是我们想要的。”Ben突然开口。Thompson讶然，他没想到Ben会这么说，Matt却丝毫不觉得奇怪，只是握紧了Ben的手。  
“我们并不是因为想到得到这些负面新闻和批评，才在一起的。我们在一起，只是因为，我爱Matt。Matt也爱我。”  
“但是，”他顿了顿，语气坚定：“如果我和Matt相爱，就必须承受这些的话——那也无所谓。”  
“就是这样。”  
Matt紧跟着回答。言毕，他咬紧下唇，看着那些黑衣人似乎脸色变得更阴沉了。  
“你们把自己的、对方的，还有这个世界的命运轨迹搞得一团乱！”  
素来平静的Thompson突然咆哮起来：“你们知道自己闯下了多大的祸吗？知道影响了多少条轨道吗？整个局面已经不可控制了！”  
哇哦，就像突然接到海量加班任务的中层职员一样暴躁——Matt在心中给Thompson下定义，才不会被他的疾声厉色吓到。已经被吓唬过一次，这回早免疫了。他们只是迅速从Thompson的话语中捕捉到最有用的信息，这些人慌了，控制不住局面了。  
忽然，不知从哪里打开了一扇门。  
Harry手里捧着一本厚厚的规划书走过来。他没有看Ben和Matt，直接将规划书打开，递给Thompson。  
“局长刚才改写了他们的规划。立刻执行。”  
几个黑衣人全都聚拢过来，你看看我，我看看你，不知道该怎么办。Thompson和Richardson一起捧着那本规划书，好一会儿才黑着脸，扭头就走。  
一句话都没交代，就那么消失在Ben和Matt的视线里，只剩下捧着规划书的Harry。  
“Harry？这是……怎么回事？”  
Matt疑惑地看着Harry，又看看他手里的书。  
Harry微笑着把书举起来给他们看，两人自然是看不懂这天书的。  
“局长说，因为你们俩的情况已经脱离了规划书的控制，所以，他不再为你们规划命运了。”  
巨大的喜悦延迟了几秒才充满了两人的心口，Matt不管不顾地尖叫，一下子跳起来抱着Ben，Ben伸出两臂将他搂紧。两人情不自禁地拥吻起来，片刻后才想到不该把天使——真正意义上的天使Harry晾在一边。  
“Harry，谢谢你。”  
Matt激动得直喘气，不住向Harry道谢。  
“不。”Harry依然笑着说：“这是局长的决定。”  
“你们的孤注一掷，让我们，包括局长都开始思考，人类究竟需不需要我们来替你们规划命运……当然，那将会是非常非常复杂的问题了。总之，你们不再受规划书约束了。”  
“但是就像我说的，你们的未来同时也失去了规划书的保障……将来要面临的挫折、困难，也许比你们想象的还要更多。”  
Ben抱紧了Matt，发自内心地笑着摇头：“没关系。”  
突然之间，异度空间变回了喧嚣的机场。他们维持着拥抱的姿势，身边是来来往往的旅客，和催促他们快登机的助理。  
“走吧。”  
Ben拉着Matt的手，两人对视微笑，快步通过登机口。  
飞机直上云霄，将他们带向不可知的未来。  
也许未来的某一天，他们会带着让世人惊艳的作品和成就，再次出现在公众视野里。然而这些对他们来说，都不是最重要的。  
最重要的是，他们已经通过了人生中最大的考验。  
他们将携手度过，未来的每一天。

 

-end-


End file.
